


Academy

by TyrannoVox



Series: Chronicles of Hotshot [5]
Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy)
Genre: Hotshot as a youngling, Wheeljack as a youngling, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: After being taken from Kaon Hotshot lived in a care center for years. Now goes to the academy. (Hotshot’s age: 8)





	Academy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I havent been keeping up with these! Please forgive me. Also, I know that he and Wheeljack met differently but hey, hope it doesn't bother you guys too much!

**_Autobot Academy, Iacon_ **

 

Hotshot stood in front of the large looming building that will be his home for the next couple of years of his life. He really didn’t want to do this but, of course, he had to because it’s the autobot way or some slag like that. He huffed and slowly walked into the front doors, following the younglings who was also on the first day to the auditorium. He felt the others push and shove him around as they hurried forward, making Hotshot wince and struggled to remain standing.

One gave him a particularly hard shove, causing him to almost fall flat on his face. Thankfully, someone caught his arm and righted him. He looked at the bot and saw that it was a mech his age with primarily white paint job, a golden face and blue optics.

“Are you alright?” the mech asked.

“Uh, yeah, thanks…”

“That’s good, names Wheeljack.” the mech grinned.

“Hotshot.”

“Is this your first day?”

“yeah.”

“Me too! Let’s go.” Wheeljack began walking, dragging a flailing Hotshot behind him.

They had gotten to the auditorium in record time and sat down, waiting for the orientation to begin.

“So, where are you from?” asked Wheeljack.

“From here. I lived at one of the care centers.” Hotshot shrugged.

“Didn’t someone your age come with you here?”

“Not exactly.” mumbled Hotshot. “I never had a lot of friends while I stayed at the care center- from what I could remember anyways.”

“You were friendless?”

Hotshot nodded, leaning back in his seat.

“Well, no need to worry!” Wheeljack grinned as he slung an arm around Hotshot’s shoulders. “I’ll be your friend!”


End file.
